The Nature of Evil
by Regardless1604
Summary: Vanitas—the embodiment of Darkness. He's evil, and will never be anything more, anything less. That's just how he is. Wishing-Fire's Destiny Challenge, revolving around our favorite dark Sora look-a-like.
1. First Love

**"Why?" I ask myself. "Why do I keep taking these challenges, when in all reality I have no time for more stories?" Well, that's cause I love 'em so! This is for Wishing-Fire's Destiny Challenge (each drabble has a word limit of two hundred), and I've been in a serious Birth by Sleep mood lately, so I'm using Vanitas as my main character. Yeah, I know, I'm aiming a bit high. Well, for me at least, seeing how I've only really written for the Organization. But this isn't too bad, seeing how it's only ten themes. I should probably be finished in a week's time, so let's hope on that. Anywho, enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm only putting this up once. Kingdom Hearts—places, people, _everything_—and all of its franchise belongs to Square Enix and Disney, not me. Credit goes to Wishing-Fire for creating this challenge.**

**1. First Love**

Oh ho ho, how he would love to get his hands on that good-for-nothing's neck and _wring_ the life out of him. It would be so easy, it almost seemed like it would be a waste of his power. Ventus was just way too _weak_. Of course, that didn't mean he would get no pleasure out of it—seeing the boy in physical and mental turmoil would be sheer delight.

Vanitas couldn't wait to forge the X-Blade; it would cause such destruction to settle into the universe. He fed off of tortured screams and tears of bitter agony. He was evil, pure, utter _Darkness_—it was in his nature to love suffering, no doubt about that. Good was crushed under his foot, and Light was extinguished with every sweep of his Keyblade. He was born to destroy every last bit of happiness he came into contact with—and he enjoyed every second of it. It was his love from the beginning of his life, and that would be the only thing Vanitas ever loved: causing suffering, misery, and pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, I really do just LOVE Ven (and his theme; so BEAUTIFUL), but I still had fun writing this. Not only am I in a BBS mood, but I'm feeling quite violent. Maybe it's all those Heartless fights I've been watching ;D Anyway, reviews are always welcome!**


	2. First Steps

**I'm not really happy with this one. Ah well...**

**2. First Steps**

A glowing ball emerged from the boy's chest—his Heart. The Light separated from the Darkness, and _he_ was born. Not a shard of Light flawed his being; he was pure _evil_.

"To you—" the gravelly voice of his creator met his ears. "—the name Vanitas shall be given."

Even his new name defined how dark he was. He opened his mouth to speak, searching for a voice. "Yes… Master."

He knew this old man was his master—he had to be. But that doesn't mean Vanitas didn't feel a twinge of rebellion, even for a newly born creature. It was in his nature to defy any authority above himself, he couldn't help it. He glanced at the limp body on the ground, and hate instantly burned in his heart. He was already disgusted that he shared a special connection to that _pathetic_ loser. He was almost tempted to kick him where he laid, but Xehanort motioned for him to follow. Beating up Ventus would have to wait.

Vanitas smiled maliciously, and took his first steps into the life of a monster.


	3. Hated Person

**3. Hated Person**

He came from Ventus? That incompetent excuse for a Keyweilder? That hardly seemed right. He was so much stronger, smarter, all around _better_—Vanitas hated his other, and couldn't help but think of himself higher; _much_ higher. He was vain, but he was fine with that; it's not like any of his ideas were _wrong_.

But Ventus? He was weak, gullible, and nothing more than a mere pawn. _Lame_.

Why did he have to come from that idiot? At least Terra was almost a worthy host, so why Ventus? It was almost embarrassing to share the shard of his own heart with him! Sickening! That sucker would get what's coming to him, even if Vanitas had to destroy all the people he loved, his home, everything he cared about. Then he would see that his other was much more worthy to wield the Keyblade, and would bow down in humiliation, and never show his face again. Ventus would see that He didn't deserve to have such a person like Vanitas come from his heart, and would die of shame.

He laughed evilly; that sounded _perfect_.


	4. Finding Himself

**I'm actually rather proud of this one :D**

**4. Finding Himself**

Vanitas knew what the purpose of his existence was—to unite with Ventus's heart and forge the X-blade. Sure, that was all fine and dandy, seeing how it would wreck absolute havoc on the universe, but he had so much more potential than just _that_. It would be such a simple task it seemed like it would be a waste of his talents—he had to have been created for so much more.

But he saw the way Master Xehanort looked at him; like he was teaching a stupid animal to entertain him. No one would ever appreciate his existence, especially seeing how he was only there to do one thing, and once he completed that task… Well, even Vanitas wasn't sure what would become of him. His lip curled into a snarl as he watched his master talk to the other Keywielders—he hated it, but knew it was true nonetheless:

Vanitas was no more of a pawn than Ventus was.


	5. First Time Experiencing Heartbreak

**I seriously had no idea what to do with this theme, so this is the best thing I could think of. Though, I must admit, I'm extremely happy about how the next one turned out.**

**5. Experiencing Heartbreak for the First Time**

Hidden in the shadows, he watched Ventus become surrounded by the Unversed. The boy looked frightened; unsure of himself. As they started closing in, a cruel smiled twisted Vanitas's lips—the weakling would get what was coming to him. The Unversed would devour him, leaving nothing but his Keyblade for the others to find—and it would be all because of Vanitas and his wonderful creatures of negative energy. His pride welled up as a small blue one jumped onto the blonde, but he shook it off and slashed his blade at it, though he missed.

Another monster lunged at him, but this time the Keyblade connected with it and it exploded into nothingness. Vanitas's golden eyes widened as Ven destroyed them all in a matter of minutes. He… he had destroyed all of his creations so easily! It wasn't right! He tried to push away the strange feeling that was bothering him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Was it sadness…? No, he _never_ felt grief. Maybe anger? Anger at the fact that his creations were destroyed so easily?

Vanitas shook his head and moved on; he could always make more later.


	6. The Person He Can't Get Enough Of

**I really do like this one. Maybe it's just my Vanqua fangirl coming out, or... yeah, that's all I can think of. But it's definately my favorite out of the bunch so far.**

**6. The Person He Can't Get Enough Of**

She was an absolute beauty: the way her blue hair brushed against her cheeks whenever she moved, how her eyebrows creased when she was confused, her lovely eyes. It really was a shame she refused the Darkness. Vanitas couldn't get enough of Aqua, even when the only thing in her face when he approached was hatred; in his opinion, it made her that much more beautiful. Oh, how he longed to hold her fragile body, or stroke her hair; too bad she would never let him get that close. Since that was the case, the next best thing for him would be to watch her _suffer_.

Even though Vanitas wanted her, he got an unimaginable pleasure from tormenting the Keyblade Master, generally psychologically. When she snarled at him, his heart would pound excitedly; when she summoned her blade to attack him, he was thrilled; he loved everything about Aqua. Except, of course, when she was with her friends. Her delighted smile for them left a bitter taste in his mouth, and the way Terra looked at her—oh, that _disgusted_ him.

If he couldn't have Aqua, then nobody could.


	7. The Person Who Loves Him

**Sorry about that hiatus, I was meaning to update but I was never able to get around to it.**

**7. The Person who Loves Them**

Aqua loved Ventus as a little brother. Terra loved Ventus as his best friend. Master Eraqus loved Ventus as his own son.

Aqua despised Vanitas. Terra wanted to protect Ventus from Vanitas. Master Eraqus didn't even _know_ who Vanitas was.

As much as Ventus and Vanitas shared in common, especially seeing how the latter was born from the other's heart, there was more than a fine line of difference in relationships between the two. The pure hearted Keywielder was surrounded by his friends, those who _loved_ him—to the point of considering him to be family—whereas the darker one was simply a pawn, nothing more than a lousy _tool_. Master Xehanort didn't _love_ him, and Vanitas knew that if he had ever thought that, he would've been an even bigger fool than his counterpart. Not that he minded, though; being as evil as he was, it was expected not to have anyone adore you.

That was the biggest difference between the two boys:

Ventus was loved.

_Vanitas was not._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heh, I struggled with this one a little, solely because NO ONE IN THE GAME LOVES VANITAS. Yes, we adoring fans do, but that doesn't change what's canon, eh?**

**So, only three more themes to go! I plan on finishing this over summer, so hopefully it'll work. Drabbles aren't as easy as they may seem ;D**

**Anywho, thanks for the lovely reviews and those who are reading :) Internet cookies to all of you!**


	8. The Best Friend

**8. The Best Friend**

Friends? Psh, why would Vanitas need that? He was in the company of evil at all times, not even human evil, but… monster evil? Not that he wasn't a monster himself—metaphorically speaking, that is—but human companionship other than Master Xehanort was slim and nil. The Unversed were the only ones who were always with him, but as he thought about it more, Vanitas could almost feel another presence…

_Darkness_.

Being the embodiment of evil, this didn't exactly seem impossible to him. It was almost a hum, an energy that buzzed around wherever he was. It was close to him, almost like it talked to him, whispering things in his ear. It was all of him yet at the same time a completely different entity. It was powerful. Exhilarating. Beautiful. _Amazing_. His only friend.

His best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dang, this one was difficult. In fact, a lot of these have been a challenge, since Vanitas doesn't exactly... fit most of them.**

**I would love it if you were to drop a review! This drabble challenge is almost over, so... Yup :D**


	9. Losing it All

**9. Losing it All**

No… NO! This was _not_ happening. There was no way Ventus had beat him; it was impossible! The ache of his pride was so overwhelming as he fell into Oblivion that all he could feel was denial. This wasn't how it was supposed to end, this wasn't what he had been promised!

Vanitas had been lied to.

Xehanort had told him that his powers over the Darkness were unstoppable, that no matter how strong the good in one's Heart became it could always be extinguished. And now where was he? His existence was floating away into Nothingness. He had played his part in this game of pawns, but now that he was on the losing side it was no longer fun. It was frustrating—no, infuriating! He was cheated! How could this be?!

The anger that washed over him as he disappeared from the mortal world could only be consoled by one thing: revenge. And if he could bide his time, well, he would definitely get what he wanted.

He was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just remembered I was writing this and that it was about time to finish such a simple, fun challenge that I started TWO YEARS AGO. HOW HAVE I NOT FINISHED IT YET. UGH.**

**But anyway I finished the last chapter so I'll be putting that up tomorrow. Yay!**


	10. Succeeding

**10. Succeeding**

He wouldn't be gone for long; a little season, that was all. There was no doubt about it.

Voices were calling out to him from where his soul floated in Oblivion. Things were stirring... Xehanort was rising again, in some place, some era. Vanitas would be needed once again, another try at the X-Blade.

_Redemption_. That word never sounded so good.

Though... doubts began to plague his disembodied mind. It wasn't that he was no less prideful, no less vain, but he had seen the perfect incarnation of Evil fail once, no less to a scrawny boy. It was certainly possible (guaranteed) to happen again. Despite that, he would join the cause for Darkness, knowing full well that with each victory the Darkness took, the Light would be there to strike back with the hope and souls of the innocent and true. But he knew, he just _knew_, that no matter how strong the Light got, there would always be a shadow. The night would always come.

Vanitas _was_ the Darkness.

And wherever the shadow of evil appeared, he would be there to meet it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All done! Isn't this just wonderful? Another story down, so many possibilities to go. Oh, and all of my other stories that I haven't finished yet too, haha. I'm pretty sure no one has kept up with this story for a long time but to those of you who are reading this now, thank you.**

**May you all have a fantastic rest of your time on this site :)**


End file.
